To Join Sabertooth
by Rukia-K1
Summary: Natsu goes out on a mission alone with no one else, not even Happy… Turns out the mission is more dangerous than he thought. Being /saved/ by Sting wasn't on his list either, nor was ending up at the Sabertooth guild and unable to leave. They wanted this, so that he would leave Fairy Tail…and join them. He has to get out.But then, something happens that changes the whole game. S/N
1. SS Ranked Mission?

**_To Join Sabertooth_**

**A/n:**Well, here is a new Fairy Tail story! This one is Sting/Natsu centric…oddly enough I really like this pairing now so I had to do something with so little stories for this pairing. And oddly enough, xD, this story came to me when I was taking a shower… I don't know _how_but it did. So yeah, here is a story that I came up with in the shower ono…

Also this is like the arcs from Edolas on didn't happen but some things are from there, such as Panther Lily exists in Earthland as well as Happy and Carla. . .Edolas will be brought in later :D

**Summary:**Natsu goes out on a mission alone with no one else, not even Happy… Turns out the mission is more dangerous than he thought. Being /saved/ by Sting wasn't on his list either, nor was ending up at the Sabertooth guild and unable to leave. They wanted this, so that he would leave Fairy Tail…and join them. He has to get out… But then, something happens that changes the whole game as he is under Sting's care… S/N.

** Pairings:**

Sting/Natsu, Gray/Natsu, (Past/Later) Natsu/Lisanna, Gray/Lucy, Gajeel/Levy. Might add more upon request.

* * *

**_Chapter 1:_**

**_SS Ranked Mission?_**

* * *

Snow softly fell around him as he walked down the path, heading to the next town. His pink hair was the one thing that shown in the snow at the moment, he himself, shuddering. He was cold as anything as he walked. So cold… So, so, _so_cold. Why? The snow was making the area that was already cold beyond belief colder. He liked the heat, not the cold, and he was out here alone. No one else could come with him on this mission. Busy. Happy was with Carla and Wendy on an important mission, Gray and Erza had both gone off to get cooled down themselves, and Lucy had a cold.

He so wished to be back and the warm guild. Too bad he couldn't go back, he knew he couldn't. After all, he really needed money at the moment and food.

Finally, he noticed the next town through the snow and smiled. Warm. That place would be warm wouldn't it? He prayed so. He so needed it at the moment.

_But then off to the mission in the morning._

* * *

As he walked into an inn he sighed and looked at the flyer he had gotten for his mission. It told him that this was where he could get a free room to stay at while he dealt with the menace that was after the town. Walking to the counter he put the flyer down. "This is where I can get the free room right?" He asked and the man there blinked. Slowly, he nodded to him.

"Yes, but...tell me..." The man eyed him wearily. "Are you ready for this mission?"

Natsu blinked in confusion. "What do you mean am I ready for this mission?" He asked the other who sighed softly.

"This mission is an SS-ranked mission you know, and I'm sure you aren't _that_strong." The man handed him a key. "Whatever though, if you think you can deal with it..." He shrugged.

Natsu was confused but began to head for the room. SS-ranked? But this was ranked as a D+ mission...what the hell was going on here? He sighed, oh well. He could probably deal with whatever this was.

* * *

_Crack._

_Crack._

_Snap._

Fear coursed through him as he heard those noises in his mind. His body hit the ground with a loud _thud_ and he cringed. He was actually scared of what was happening to him here and now. This creature was strong, strong enough for an SS ranked mission. It was true for sure, and now Natsu knew why. Bones were broken, so many of them were. He knew it would be any kind of miracle if he actually lived through this. Oh, he wondered... How would the others react if he never came back from this mission? He had no idea...

Would they miss him?

He let out a pain filled cry as he was picked up by someone. Who the hell was helping him out? Natsu had no idea. More so on this kind of mission, where there was really no hope for him to live through it. Yet, here was someone that was helping him out. A cry filled the skies, the creature, what happened? He didn't know, and he couldn't open his eyes to see.

All he knew what that now, he could rest...and his body gave out.

* * *

Everything was warm. Natsu felt really warm for some reason or another. At the moment he could care less as his body ached. Agh, why was his body hurting so much? Right, he had been on a mission. A damned SS-ranked mission in the wrong place. He forced his eyes open, and groaned. He was back in his room at the hotel, but he had no idea how.

"So, you finally awake?" The voice made Natsu want to jump up but he couldn't. He then noticed he was bandaged up, and he looked like a dang mummy. Wasn't the first time. He looked over at where the voice came from and his eyes widened. How was he here? More so why the hell did he save him in the first place? Save him. Ironic. Irony. Agh.

"…yeah…" Natsu's throat felt like it was on fire when he spoke and he winced. The man in the room with him sighed softly and walked over to him, pressing a glass of water to his lips. "Drink." Natsu was unsure but he needed the water. He opened his mouth and let the water start too slid down into his throat. Felt good. It really felt good on his raw throat.

"…" When the glass was taken away Natsu looked at the other then sighed. "Why did you save me?" He asked softly and moved a bit, wincing. Yeah, quite a few bones were broken alright. "Sting." He added then and the dragon slayer sighed softly.

"Do I really have to tell you my reasons?" Sting replied and walked over, putting a hand on Natsu's face. "You should just be glad you are alive. Now go to sleep." It was an order for sure. Natsu sighed and closed his eyes. He couldn't really argue, not moving made him sleepy for some reason. But, he was sure he heard, "_Now to go back to the guild…"_

* * *

Waking again, Natsu blinked as he saw an unfamiliar ceiling above him, and that he was clearly not in the hotel. Where the hell did Sting bring him? How long had he been out was the better question as he found himself healed mostly and few bandages covering his body. Nothing more was really covering him, good. He could probably actually move now. Groaning, he managed to sit up. His body still ached, and he knew he was still suffering from broken bones.

"Finally awake again?" A voice asked, and Natsu sighed. Sting was still around then huh? He moved his head to look over at the door that he swore was closed just seconds…ah. Sting must have entered when he was thinking about his wounds. He nodded a bit and Sting shrugged some before walking over. "Time to change your bandages." He said plainly and Natsu frowned. His bandages covered his chest and legs. He sure as hell didn't want Sting to touch him anyways.

"Can't someone-" He began.

"Unless you want Rouge too do this then no." Sting replied and Natsu huffed. "So shut up," Sting added and sat Natsu up, removing the bandages on his chest slowly. Natsu sighed softly and closed his eyes as the other changed the bandages slowly. Too slowly for him to like it. He shuddered softly as the covers were taken off and slowly the bandages were moved from his legs. Too close. Way to close… "Relax Natsu." Sting whispered and replaced the bandages. He then looked up at the dragon slayer and smirked softly at the closed eyes. Slowly, leaning in, he placed his lips over the pink haired teen's lips.

* * *

_"Oh my."_ Mira bit her lip lightly as she looked at the copy for the mission she had seen Natsu go off on. She looked over at Erza and Gray before saying. "Please, come over here." Her normal smile was replaced with a worried look. This was bad. She had to alert Makarov soon, but first she had to get them out there. He was going to need help…and he still hadn't come back from the mission.

Urgently, the two mages came over and before Erza or Gray could speak Mira handed them the flyer that was in her hands. The two looked it over and they looked at one another. "An…SS-ranked mission?"

* * *

Makarov stared at Mira long and hard for a good long moment before closing his eyes. "Mira, if you can, find any way to contact Gildarts. He said he would be back this week for a bit so maybe we can have him help in any way possible." He told her and she nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered softly. She hadn't felt this bad since Lisanna _died_. "I should have read it better you know, I… He would not be out there now on this mission…and if he dies…" She trailed off, tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it Mira. He is a strong lad; Gildarts himself admits that, showing just how strong he is. He'll be fine…" Makarov assured, but he himself was not sure. Natsu could have been killed for all they know by now…

"Of course…" Mira nodded then walked out, praying that Natsu was alright.

* * *

_"Huh?" _The hotel owner blinked then thought back a bit. "Yes, he was here, went out and got himself almost killed. A nice lad came and took him back here and let him rest for about three days before saying he was taking him back to his guild." The 'his' was unclear, but it was enough for Gray and Erza to at least know Natsu was alive, and that was better than nothing. But then, what in the world happened to him? He should have been back at the guild if the person was going to take him back. Then, they got an idea.

"Did…that person happen to have a mark?" Gray asked, worried for his boyfriend more than anything at the moment.

The man blinked before nodding some. "Yes, can't be sure what it was though." He commented.

"Where?"

"Left shoulder."

That was enough information for them for sure.

* * *

_And all hell was about to break lose._


	2. Under My Watch, Smirk,

**_To Join Sabertooth_**

**A/n: **Here is chapter two~ I'm surprised this actually got two reviews and a few alerts |D... This pairing isn't that popular so I didn't know what to expect from this...

By the way, the next few chapters I already had outlined on what to write so they should be up soon... And I planned out what will happen when we get to the Edolas arc in this... Heh. I have some _good _ideas. Heh.

xD I am also shocked some people actually saw this on Deviant Art...well, the cover ono

And seriously...why do I keep updating things at one in the morning where I am?

Anyways just to say there may be OOC, but it normally comes for a reason of...well the story...-smirk-

**Arc(Real and Made up arcs for this): Heat Arc**

**Summary:**Natsu goes out on a mission alone with no one else, not even Happy… Turns out the mission is more dangerous than he thought. Being /saved/ by Sting wasn't on his list either, nor was ending up at the Sabertooth guild and unable to leave. They wanted this, so that he would leave Fairy Tail...and join them. He has to get out... But then, something happens that changes the whole game as he is under Sting's care... S/N.

**Pairings:**

Sting/Natsu, Gray/Natsu, (Past/Later) Natsu/Lisanna, Gray/Lucy, Gajeel/Levy. Might add more upon request.

* * *

**_Chapter 2:_**

**_Under My Watch *Smirk*_**

* * *

Natsu had no idea what he was supposed to do in this situation. Before him was Sting, and their lips were touched together in some kind of biting kiss. At first, Natsu swore it was someone else kissing him, but then his eyes opened. This was bad, wrong. Why the hell was this happening to him in the first place? Right, that stupid mission had started all of this and now he was in _this _situation. Great. He groaned as Sting pressed down on him and hands trailed down his chest slowly.

It ended finally and Sting just left without a word. . .

Natsu was left to his thoughts now. . .

* * *

Natsu was bored, really frgin bored. There was nothing to do in this room but lay here, and he was sure that not even an hour had passed since Sting had left the room. Was it sad he rather be around him than be in this utter silence? Silence was never his thing anyways, there was always some kind of sound, anything, even if it was just the rain that hit his skin. There was never silence.

Silence let him think; think about things that he wanted to do nothing but to forget. Maybe that was why Fairy Tail was such a good guild for him. There was never silence; there was always some kind of sound there no matter what, unlike in this room.

The door opened again and Natsu sighed softly as Sting walked in again. This time he had a small smile on his face as he walked over to Natsu. Moving his arms he picked the fire dragon slayer up into his arms. "Turns out Natsu, you are going to be staying with me." He smirked some and Natsu felt his stomach fill with dread. He was staying...with Sting? What the heck?

"Can't I just go back to Fairy Tail?" Natsu whined softly and Sting shook his head slowly at that. Natsu hated how he was left like this, not acting normal. Something about being around Sting got his...he wasn't sure what it happened to be really. "Why not?" Natsu frowned softly.

"Because, you can't." Simple answer from a complicated source. Natsu really wanted to punch his lights out, but he just felt to..._weak._ He hated feeling like that, but he really had no choice like this... Something seemed to be taking his energy away from him at the moment, not even understanding how or why either. Something. Something was just wrong with him.

Sting chuckled and Natsu snapped from his thoughts. "You know, you really could have bolted by now if you were paying attention." Natsu blinked and looked around, noticing now they were inside a home. Crap. If he had been paying attention then he would have gotten away probably. If...his legs and arms, well whole body didn't feel the way it did. It was almost like...someone had drugged him. Had he been? Sting? Rouge? Someone else? Agh. He shouldn't have put his guard down when he was in the Sabertooth guild.

Who knew what was wrong with him?

"You don't look so good." Sing commented as Natsu felt himself set on a bed, he had clearly spaced out again if he was now in a room. "Something wrong?" Sting licked his neck and Natsu shuddered, but there was something more that came with it. Some kind of...want. This was bad, something was seriously off here. He shuddered again as a nibble was made above his childhood scar. "So I was right..." Sting breathed. "It _is _your first time in this situation." _Not true,_ Natsu thought, he had done this with Gray before. He was no virgin...not like he was about to admit this. "Do you know what I am talking about? I guess not having not dealt with this any time before..."

"Hn. What the hell are you _even _inquiring?" Natsu growled and then made a small sound at another bite that was made to his skin.

"You should have run into this before..." Sting murmured. "Then again, not being around anyone that was like you I guess not." He chuckled and ran his hand down Natsu's chest. "You want me to be honest with you Natsu?" A small nod came from the slayer. "That mission you went on, I never intended to follow really... All I was doing was following orders at first, then well... I noticed something. The time of year. It's winter...but almost spring...and for Dragon Slayers...around this age and time..." His smirk widened.

"It means that..."

* * *

_"Mating season?" _Lucy asked, trying to be sure she actually heard right from Wendy. The young girl shifted her feet and nodded a little bit. Gray and Erza both frowned, but waited for the young girl to keep talking.

Wendy sighed softly. "Yes, I was told about it once before. I can even be involved but I have no idea if I am or not..." She admitted then frowned. "You see it has to do with the weather and the time of year. When it's winter it starts, then gets worse when Spring shows up. You are attracted to a certain other dragon, or dragon slayer in our case." She explained. "Or you could be after someone else entirely. It doesn't line up at times either. The feelings can be there but only for the slayer, but they may love someone else." She paused. "I mean like, you are supposed to be with that slayer, but you don't love them..." She clearing it up a bit.

"It's possible that when Natsu was on his mission that another Dragon Slayer found him since he is supposed to be alive. If that slayer was attracted to him, then well, of course it could have happened." Wendy sighed. "But, as long as Gajeel or I don't feel anything for him then we know it happened, but we have no idea where he is."

She took a deep breath and then said. "There is no certain way to know who could have found him, after all we know about some but not all of the Dragon Slayers. He could have been found by one that we have no idea about, or one that is not right in the head." She referred to the two Sabertooth Dragon Slayers.

Gray and Erza glanced at one another before Gray said. "When we checked with the man that ran the hotel... He said whoever found him and helped him was a guild member to somewhere and had it on his left shoulder... So we should maybe begin to ask around about any other Dragon Slayers..."

_Unless, _Gray thought gravely, _it was the person I am thinking about. _He prayed it wasn't who he was thinking about, because if he dare touch Natsu... He wanted to kill him. He had to admit lately Natsu and him had been on a rocky bridge about a few things but... Didn't mean he didn't care about him.

He felt Lucy grab his hand and flinched. This was one of the issues. No one else knew about him and Natsu, and they had to act like they didn't feel anything. But he, well, he had somehow gotten himself with Lucy, and that started the downhill spirals they were involved in.

"We'll find him." It was a promise for sure...

Just now to keep it. Hopefully, they would find Natsu.

* * *

Natsu found himself under Sting, lips clashed in a messy kiss, that really was more of a clash of teeth like the first one. Something was coming from Sting driving him up a wall at the moment. He hadn't even been told about what was happening before he had clashed his lips into Sting's. His mind and his body was telling him this was right, so much so, but he knew it wasn't true. He felt... He didn't know. Some part of him told him that there was no way this was happening.

Sure, he and Gray were having ups and downs, but he couldn't cheat on him. Maybe Gray was 'with' Lucy but... He didn't feel like he did for him. They were together because they felt...like they were in love, but no one knew. No one would understand it either.

"!" Natsu's eyes widened as he felt Sting's mouth slip to his neck and he was sucking on the skin that bared the scar on his neck. "N-no." He groaned, his body heating up. The scar hurt when touched still, but it was a hot spot as well on his body. Sting smirked into the skin and moved a hand down and grabbed the others butt in his hand, well cheek. Natsu shuddered softly and his eyes widened. "S-sting..."

"I'll tell you now a reason why your under my care..." Sting whispered. "This time of year is special for Dragon Slayers, and you happen to be the one I'm after..."

Now, Natsu was left to try and figure out what in the world he meant by that. But, for sure now he understood that it wasn't good for him and was good for him in a way. He gasped then as the hand that had been punching his ass was now in his pants, touching him all over down there. He pressed up lightly at Sting, moving his hands to grip his shoulders. "A-ah..." He took a deep breath.

His body burned, burned with a desire for the other to touch him. He never felt this way before, so not. He took a deep breath as slowly Sting pulled away.

"Oh, you'll get it soon Natsu...for now, I'd rather leave you like this. Wanting my touch. After all, you have to obey me... You are under my watch." He smirked and then left Natsu there, shuddering.

"Damn you Sting..." Natsu hissed and rolled over, wincing. His body was hot, too hot even for him. He panted. What the hell was wrong with him?


	3. Burning Sensation

**_To Join Sabertooth_**

**A/n: **Chapter three...-so tired-...I had a long day and yet this still got out on time...and I managed to get my new Fairy Tail videos up last night while writing the next chapter...-yawn-...

And just to say ;)

Sting didn't drug Natsu _last _chapter...but who knows about this chapter.

Ah, sorry this is short |D

**Arc (Real and Made up arcs for this): Heat Arc**

**Summary:**Natsu goes out on a mission alone with no one else, not even Happy… Turns out the mission is more dangerous than he thought. Being /saved/ by Sting wasn't on his list either, nor was ending up at the Sabertooth guild and unable to leave. They wanted this, so that he would leave Fairy Tail...and join them. He has to get out... But then, something happens that changes the whole game as he is under Sting's care... S/N.

**Pairings:**

Sting/Natsu, Gray/Natsu, (Past/Later) Natsu/Lisanna, Gray/Lucy, Gajeel/Levy. Might add more upon request.

* * *

**_Chapter 3:_**

**_My Fiery Mate_**

* * *

It had been only a day since the touches he had gotten from Sting, and it was driving him crazy not to get anymore. He still didn't understand it all, but he knew, Sting was driving him insane! He didn't want to leave almost, despite how much he wanted to get back to Fairy Tail. He missed everyone already… Gray more so, but still. He _felt _like he didn't want to leave. His body told him one thing and his mind did as well, but it was so…one sided somehow.

"Morning Natsu." The door opened and Natsu looked over to see Sting who had food with him. He handed it to Natsu who took it and looked at the foods. Cereal and milk, nothing special really, but there were…pills with it? "To help with the pain." It was like he was reading his mind…damn it. However, he just nodded a little and began to eat. "You being quite isn't normal." Sting commented and Natsu shrugged. He had a lot to think about at the moment, more so revolving around himself and what not. He sighed to himself and then his eyes widened as Sting was close to his face. When had he… Oh well. He needed to stay spacing out around Sting.

"Something wrong?" The hot breath tickled his neck and Natsu shuddered softly. He shook his head and Sting smiled, as the food was gone h paused before saying. "Take the pills." He left the drink and pills on the nightstand before leaving the room with the tray and bowl. Natsu sighed, not sure about the pills, but ended up taking them anyways right before Sting came back again.

This time he had with him new bandages. Natsu bit his lip for a moment before he let Sting come closer and the other moved his hands to remove the bandages. Each touch left a burning sensation on Natsu's skin, and he bit his lip to keep no sounds from coming out. He shivered as a hand ghosted over one of his nipples. A playful smirk came to Sting's face though and he touched his hand to the bud, lightly teasing it until it was erect. He then paused and pulled back, letting himself change the bandages. Still, there was a burning sensation over the bud and Natsu groaned. More. His body wanted more, but he was for sure that he himself didn't want more. It was wrong to do this when he already had someone in his mind.

Then, Natsu let out a small sound as he felt lips close over the other bud. The burning sensation was all to much for him and he arched his back. Oddly, he found Sting's hands still working at the bandages as he did this to him. How was he this good?

"Do you like it Natsu?" He felt breath ghost over his ear now as Sting's head moved up. He didn't want to reply to it. He couldn't. His body argued about it with itself, so many different things coursed through him. Finally, the bandaging on his chest was done and he prayed Sting would leave him be to his thoughts before he remembered. Bandages on his legs. Sting was on the bed now, removing the bandages from his legs. Natsu shivered and moaned a bit as a hand brushed over his lower regions slowly. A burning sensation came over his whole body then, and suddenly, his and Sting's mouth were clashing again, teeth showing and biting.

All too soon did Natsu find himself pushing up against Sting, wanting to feel more. The burning sensation was worse, and he was panting now was the kiss broke apart. He looked away and took some deep breaths. Calming himself. He was feeling so different... So...good... "Ah...ah..." His body so hot...he wanted to feel more of the touches.

Damn it.

What the hell was Sting doing to him to make him feel this way?

"Natsu..." Natsu let himself look into Sting's eyes, they seemed to almost shine into his. Something washed over him and he bit his lip before kissing Sting again, the kiss burning his body. He closed his eyes, his arms moving up around Sting's neck slowly. There was something not right here at all, but it felt almost to good to be true at the same time. "Your mine." It was growled out into his ear and Natsu yelped as teeth sunk into his skin and his body jerked some.

"S-stop." He finally managed to actually tell him to stop this. Maybe it was the bite. He wasn't sure. He just knew that he had to stop this before it was too late. There was something here that told him that this was wrong and that something was not right at all here. Something. Not sure at all what it would happen to be, but there was something. Anything, he had to know what was happening to him,

_"Sorry. Can't do." _Natsu groaned as he found Sting's hands touched him in all of his sensitive areas. How he knew where they were bewildered him but he couldn't do much to stop him. "Natsu...are you really still being deaf to what time of year it is?"

"W-what in the hell...are you-you talking about?" Natsu managed to growl out.

"You are a fool alright." Sting sighed and placed his forehead to Natsu's. "Oh Natsu, or bodies are burning for one another. It's because we are _meant _for each other. It's mating season Natsu."

* * *

_Mating season? _Those words rang through his head and his eyes widened slowly. "What?" He whispered softly. Sting chuckled and nipped at his neck. "Ahn...mating...season?" He panted out softly. He had never heard about this mating season before. What was it? More so what in the world did he have to do with it exactly?

"Still confused?" Sting sighed out and then bit down on the flesh, making his mark there. "Hmn… Mating Season. It's the time during winter to when spring is almost over. A Dragon, or Dragon Slayer, goes out to find their mate. You never know who it can be, dispends on who you want, type wise. As for you…I guess because it is your first time you have no idea. Any age can be involved, just depends on how many are out searching. Once you find your mate, well, they are yours and only yours. Can be a human too, depends."

"And why…are _you _telling me this?" Natsu managed to word out as the others hand slipped and started to rub him. He shuddered, letting a moan escape his lips. Big mistake he realized only too late as he found his pants being dropped from his legs.

"Because Natsu. I've chose you for my mate." Sting smirked and licked his lips at what he saw beneath him. "And I am going to take you for myself now… And no one can stop me here." He kissed Natsu, roughly and didn't hold back as he moved his hand lower.

Natsu's senses kicked and he bit his lip. "No." He hissed into the kiss and suddenly, Sting found himself pinned under the slayer. "No I can't be yours, I love someon-" Another deep kiss made his body almost melt into Stings as he was flipped back down, and he felt himself pressed down on his stomach.

"Natsu…don't you love the burning sensation I give you?"

Natsu couldn't even argue with him, not as he felt the burning sensation come back, He felt so...good again. "Hah..." His eyes closed slowly and he bit his lip lightly. "Sting..."

He wondered, was Sting really the one he was supposed to mate with?

Another touch and all thoughts went down the drain.


	4. My Mate, Join Us

**_To Join Sabertooth_**

**A/n: **Ah, on of my fav chapters. I also want to say, I think we will get into the Edolas arc around chapter 6, 7, or 8...that is where I planned it so I hope it will happen then... Also sorry this chapter is short again, I couldn't make it longer because well...it wouldn't be too fun to do that now would it? So yeah, this one is short again, but still...

Ah, and I noticed...why the hell do all the Dragon Slayers have their guild marks on their shoulders? It's odd o.o... Oh well xD

Also at the end of this chapter is an idea for a new story...could you tell me what you think? And hey! Updating earlier than normal xD

**Arc (Real and Made up arcs for this): Heat Arc**

**Summary:**Natsu goes out on a mission alone with no one else, not even Happy… Turns out the mission is more dangerous than he thought. Being /saved/ by Sting wasn't on his list either, nor was ending up at the Sabertooth guild and unable to leave. They wanted this, so that he would leave Fairy Tail...and join them. He has to get out... But then, something happens that changes the whole game as he is under Sting's care... S/N.

**Pairings:**

Sting/Natsu, Gray/Natsu, (Past/Later) Natsu/Lisanna, Gray/Lucy, Gajeel/Levy. Might add more upon request.

* * *

**_Chapter 4:_**

**_My Mate, Join Us_**

* * *

Sting pushed a finger into the tight ring of muscles slowly, making Natsu shudder. Sting blinked in light surprise as he found this was clearly not his first time doing this. "Hmn…who claimed you before me Natsu?" He asked him and Natsu looked away. This was the first time Sting noticed something. There was an L on Natsu's neck. He frowned some, it was marker, but it seemed permanent almost. "Natsu." He said softly and the male looked at him, yes half lidded.

After another half hour of Sting torturing him with his touches, he was finally getting to the end. His body was burning, and he wanted nothing more than for Sting to take him finally. He was to out of it to care really, and it felt so…good with every touch. More. He wanted more… Sting had done something still and he knew it, but right now, the aroma coming from the man was enough to drive him insane. He shuddered and then heard his name.

Half lidded eyes laid on him. A smirk crossed Sting's lips and Natsu shuddered. But, the next question made him stop and his breath stiffened. "Why is there a L on your neck." Eyes closed and Sting frowned. Had he hit a nerve or something? He was sure that there was a large story to the L on Natsu's neck.

"Lisanna…" Natsu said and Sting blinked. Who was this Lisanna? He didn't know if he wanted to know about it or not, but he realized. This Lisanna was his key into Natsu's mind for good. He kissed him and whispered softly.

"Lisanna doesn't need to be worried about. I'm here Natsu. Your mate." Calming, Natsu kissed back, letting his arms slowly slid over Sting's shoulders. Lisanna. He missed her so much, but he couldn't tell anyone. He wished then, almost, that Gray was here before him. Yet, Sting was here, here for him. Natsu let a few tears slip from his eyes that were then kissed away by Sting. Natsu yelped softly as the finger in him plunged in deeper. He had forgotten it in the spur of the moment. Of course though he noticed that now there was no turning back.

After this, he would be Sting's. Did he want that? He wasn't too sure, but he knew, he had to deal with what was coming with this. For some reason though, he felt that… Something was wrong here. Something about his _mate _was off. Maybe, yes, their guilds. That was what was off with this all. For some reason, it was like their marks hated to be around one another. Natsu shuddered some and closed his eyes. It hurt.

"Natsu. What would you do if I asked you about...joining Sabertooth?"

* * *

Natsu's word froze over, and he stared up at the other for a long moment. What had he just told him? Join Sabertooth? He was kidding right? He couldn't. He was a Fairy Tail mage. He was always going to be a Fairy Tail mage, he couldn't so…leave. He closed his eyes slowly, panting softly as another finger was added into him. "I…can't…" He whispered and he knew Sting frowned at that, Natsu really didn't blame him. He probably wanted him there, with him. But…could he? He couldn't leave everyone…

Erza…

Lucy…

Wendy…

Gajeel…

Ji-san…

…Gray…

He couldn't leave them…

He, he just couldn't. They were his family, and they were always going to be there for him. But…was it right to stay there? He was…if this was going to happen, he was not going… He was going to be Sting's mate. He knew that already. He was not going to be...what they wanted. Sabertooth and Fairy Tail didn't get along. That was that.

"Natsu." He was kissed deeply, and he shuddered as the final third finger that pushed into him. "I want you to not go back. They would never accept you after this no matter what happens." He said and Natsu flinched. He glanced away and his voice cracked as he replied.

"I know." No matter what now, there was no turning back for them. "I know, but I can't...can't leave every-AH!" He cried out as the three fingers hit something in him, and it felt...so dang good. He knew what the other hit, and oh god, it felt good. He moaned softly and Sting smirked, moving his fingers to hit that spot. It was making Natsu shudder in want. He clearly couldn't wait for this any longer. Sting knew that as soon as he took Natsu, he would choose what he really wanted. He pulled out his fingers slowly and then slammed into him suddenly.

Natsu cried out and his back arched as the other suddenly slammed into him. He shuddered and moaned softly from the feeling as well. It felt good, it felt really really good. He opened his legs wider for the other and Sting chuckled some. So, this was the way to get to Natsu. Then again, could he blame him? It was mating season, and he was sure just thing was enough to send them both over the edge.

_Mating season is so worth it..._ Sting smirked. _Even if it's the first time Natsu has ever felt it... He knows it too. _He didn't even let him rest as he thrust into the tight body. Natsu was moaning to the thrusts, his body shivering. He gripped onto Sting as the other moved harder.

"Ah...ah...Sting..." It was coming down to it. They were going to forever to be enter-joined once this was done, and Natsu knew there was no turning back here. Sting was inside of him, about to make sure they were mates. But his mind moved to Gray.

He missed him.

He couldn't leave Fairy Tail.

He had to leave after this, maybe a day or two later but...he had to...

He belonged in Fairy Tail. He was taught to read there, speak, write...everything.

* * *

_The place was big to a kid like me, a small little boy in the world. However, this place was warm, it reminded me of back home with Igneel..._

* * *

_Warm. _Fairy Tail was a warm guild, Sabertooth was nothing like it. They were cold, really cold and if you failed...

"No one shall hurt you, join us." Sting whispered softly and Natsu closed his eyes. He let out a strangled cry as he came then, the other shortly coming inside of him. Natsu shuddered and droll lightly fell from his lip before Sting kissed him deeply. "Join Sabertooth-"

_Splintering wood then..._

_"NATSU!"_

* * *

Story Idea:

_**Memory Days**_

_Getting blasted with something and then becoming kids again? That wasn't the plan for sure, not to mention that they can't remember that they were ever adults in the first place. They are reliving and rewriting what happens later on in time, and they don't know it. Time is getting all messed up, and things are changing, for the better and the worse. What can happen in the end? Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Lisanna centric._


	5. I Don't Know

**_To Join Sabertooth_**

**A/n:** Hehe...yes, you know who came to get Natsu...

Now, what will happen in this chapter?

Also I wanted to explain why I wanted the Edolas Arc and the other arcs later now. You see, I didn't want Lisanna back. I wanted her back later so it would create more drama, and it will push what happens in the story even more. Not to mention, this will have more twists than the actual Edolas arc...so, well, what shall happen? -smirk- You will see...and it might be a bit for the chapter to come out, because I want it to be longer, much longer than the last few chapters.

Agh, short again as well, so I'm soooo sorry!

**Arc (Real and Made up arcs for this): Heat Arc (Last Chapter until Edolas Arc)**

**Summary:**Natsu goes out on a mission alone with no one else, not even Happy… Turns out the mission is more dangerous than he thought. Being /saved/ by Sting wasn't on his list either, nor was ending up at the Sabertooth guild and unable to leave. They wanted this, so that he would leave Fairy Tail...and join them. He has to get out... But then, something happens that changes the whole game as he is under Sting's care... S/N.

**Pairings:**

Sting/Natsu, Gray/Natsu, (Past/Later) Natsu/Lisanna, Gray/Lucy, Gajeel/Levy. Might add more upon request.

* * *

**_Chapter 5:_**

**_I Don't Know. . ._**

**_Mystogan is Back!_**

* * *

**_"NATSU!"_**

* * *

Natsu's body stilled, but his heart soared, and it hurt as well. There was no way, it couldn't be. But it had to be. He smiled weakly as he heard the voice and he saw Sting flinch. Struggling up a bit he watched the door to the room splinter to the ground, and the next thing he knew was that Sting was on the ground and arms wrapped around him, pulling him close.

"Natsu!" He spotted Lucy who smiled and ran over, hugging him, despite how the black haired male in front of him was holding onto him tightly. She was crying a bit. "My god we were so worr-eeeeeeeeehhhhhhh?" She moved back, blushing when she noticed Natsu was naked. That really just fulled the clear rage that was in Gray's eyes as he looked at Sting.

Sting got up and glared at them. "Get. Out. Of. My. House." He warned and Natsu flinched a bit. Gray growled and pulled him as close as he could before he said.

"Sure, but we're taking Natsu back with us." Gray hissed and began to pick Natsu up into his arms, grabbing the sheets to wrap around him.

Sting chuckled lightly and cracked his neck. "You aren't taking my _mate _anywhere without my consent _ fairy_." Gray's eyes flashed to red then.

"What did you _say?" _He roared. "Natsu is _not _your mate!" Lucy seemed taken back by the outburst, but why? Oh right, Gray and her were going 'out'. Him getting this mad over _a simple boy_ wasn't right at all. Natsu clenched his fists in Gray's shirt, amazed it was still on. Then suddenly, Natsu swore the world was about to just stop. Gray was kissing him, deeply at that, and he kept his arms wrapped around the other male tightly. Natsu kissed back though, willing, and wanting the chilled touch._  
_

Sting.

Gray.

What the hell was he supposed to do? He closed his eyes and growled some in his mind. No, what was the _right _choice for him.

"G-gray..." Lucy's voice shattered this. Everything. Gray pulled back before he frowned at her. Natsu looked down for a moment before he decided to speak, only to feel another pair of arms pull him back. He blinked, and glanced around him. Great. Sting and Gray were glaring at each other, both pulling at him, wanting him to go with them.

This wasn't what Natsu wanted to happen. Then again, he didn't even know what he wanted anymore. Gray or Sting? He loved Gray. He was now Sting's mate. Great. Damn it! This sucked. He hated it so much, because his mind hurt, and he didn't know what to do at all.

"Natsu is _not _your mate!" Gray hissed and glared at Sting.

"Yes, I have made him my mate." Sting growled back at Gray.

"He loves me."

"No. He loves me."

An argument on who he loved, how...ironic. "Stop." Natsu said sternly and looked at the both of them. "Just stop." What was he supposed to do? He wasn't sure. He didn't know what to do at all. He wasn't even sure he knew just _what _he _should _do. "...stop..." He closed his eyes before Lucy said.

"...Then, I was just a tool?" She whispered then ran out. Natsu flinched and bit his lip harshly. He had screwed everything up between him, Gray, _and _Lucy now. Gray seemed to want to go after her, and that hurt Natsu more. He glanced at the two males before his eyes landed on Gray.

"Just go after her." His voice didn't sound like his, it wasn't _his. _It was a cold tone, because he felt hurt. His so called _boyfriend _was choosing his _fake _girlfriend over _him. _Maybe Sting _was_ the right person for him, his mate forever, because this was ridiculous. If Gray wanted Lucy then why did he- Natsu's thoughts were cut off as he was pressed back into Sting, but Gray's lips were over his. Sting had his arms around his waist now, and it was like both of them were attacking at him now. Sting's mouth was on his ear, biting, sucking, nibbling, and licking. Gray was kissing him, roughly at that.

Natsu groaned. This was not making his choice any easier at all now, because now he knew that Gray wasn't about to let him go...

Two different voices, two different ears...

_"Come home Natsu, to Fairy Tail."_

**"Join Sabertooth Natsu, your new home."**

Great. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

* * *

It was time, it was really finally time. Soon, it would happen, and he couldn't stop it. She stood in front of him, almost confused. He removed his mask and looked at her. "Wendy." He said and she stared at him, scared almost now. He smiled weakly. "It's me." That was all he had to say before tears dripped from her eyes. She knew who this man was, and she was happy to see him once again, that was for sure. He knelled down and looked at her.

"I'm afraid, I have a bad thing to tell you about." He had little time, he had to tell her now. He knew it was going to hurt her, but this needed to be said. "There is something that is going to happen..."

* * *

There was a ripping sound that rang in Natsu's ears and he flinched. What was happening? There was something like a wind that was moving around him, his hands both holding onto two pieces of clothing. One for each person next to him. What in the world was happening here?

* * *

_Edolas is another world not many know about, if only two people in the world. A mage named Makarov and another named Mystogan to all of those that meet him. His real identity is Jellal, from Edolas. He is different, and he has spent most of his life protecting Earthland from all of the anima that appear in the skies. _

_He couldn't stop this one, he knew it._

_He hated it._

_He could not protect them._

_No matter how strong he was._


	6. Here In Edolas

**_To Join Sabertooth_**

**A/n:** Finally, here is the first chapter in the Edolas Arc.

And as one of you pointed out it was 'repaired' but as I stated further back Edolas and anything beyond that didn't happen. I just brought in Sabertooth before hand. This will cause much more drama and confusion.

Also sorry for the wait ^^''''. I kept getting distracted with my Young Justice/Teen Titans fanfiction...so...who knows how fast this will be updated. Sorry.

**Arc (Real and Made up arcs for this): Edolas Arc **

**Summary:**Natsu goes out on a mission alone with no one else, not even Happy… Turns out the mission is more dangerous than he thought. Being /saved/ by Sting wasn't on his list either, nor was ending up at the Sabertooth guild and unable to leave. They wanted this, so that he would leave Fairy Tail...and join them. He has to get out... But then, something happens that changes the whole game as he is under Sting's care... S/N.

**Pairings:**

Sting/Natsu, Gray/Natsu, (Past/Later) Natsu/Lisanna, Gray/Lucy, Gajeel/Levy. Might add more upon request.

* * *

**_Chapter 6:_**

**_Here In Edolas. . ._**

**_Remember. . ._**

* * *

**_For _**some reason Natsu felt...so cold... He wasn't sure why either, because before now he was heated up in more ways than one. But now, nothing.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked around. What? Everything was...white. He couldn't find anything at all, and there were snow like flakes falling down onto him. Everything was still, cold, nothing moved at all. He moved and sat up, looking around, eyes darkening. What happened? Where was everything? Where was everyone? He bit his lip, tears coming to his eyes.

Was he alone?

The realization struck him hard and he took a deep breath. No, someone had to be here...Gray...Sting...one of them right? Anyone. Someone. He bit his lip harder. Someone. Someone needed to be there for him. He didn't know when it had started to get like this, when he had started to act like this. He didn't know, maybe, yes, it was after Lisanna died. He got the fear of being all alone. No one knew about it either, no one knew that he had that fear. He never dare tell anyone at all.

Not even Happy.

Because it made him feel weak.

No, stop thinking about being alone, weak, forget it all. He had to find someone, anyone. He sighed and got up slowly, looking around for anyone. There was nothing around him though, it was like, there was nothing there at all. Well, then again all he could see for miles was nothing but white.

He looked up, and his face turned to awe. The sky was a mix of bright colors, beautiful, and it was swirling around. "Woa..." He blinked. When did the sky get that...pretty?

"Natsu!" A voice called and Natsu blinked, turning around to see something before it hit his chest. His eyes widened and he caught it, a smile crossing his face.

"Happy..." He spoke softly and the blue cat cried into his chest for a moment before looking up at him and shaking his head.

"Everyone is in danger!" Happy cried and Natsu blinked as he explained it all. "Mystogan was here! He saw me and told me that everyone was in danger, handing me a pill, then told me to find you!" He trailed off for a moment before giving Natsu the pill. Slowly, Natsu took it and then put it in his mouth and swallowed as Happy kept explaining. Something about the guild was in danger...and that was all he needed to hear.

"Alright, let's go!" He said and smiled, Happy picking him up. _Well, here we go. _He thought and smiled as Happy began to fly up quickly. Now, he had a job to do, save his home, family...

But then he felt a pain in his chest. What had happened to Sting? He knew what happened to Fairy Tail, but...as for Sting, he had no idea. He bit his lip. Was he alright? Alive? Where were the other members of the Sabertooth Guild? Sure he didn't like most of them, but that didn't mean he shouldn't worry. Maybe they were involved as well now that they were on Mangolia. Something told him, that there was more to this that meet the eye.

* * *

"Woa..." Natsu looked around at all of the flying islands as Happy flew them both along. He blinked some to make sure he wasn't dreaming or something, because really, this felt like a dream to him. "What...is with this place?" He whispered. "Hn." He narrowed his eyes. Something about this place gave him a weird...feeling. He wasn't sure why.

"N-natsu..." Happy began to say before suddenly, they were falling, fast. Natsu's eyes widened and before he could do anything, he hit something. Cracking rang in his ears then he hit something, hard. He winced and slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a small little room. Happy was no where to be seen in his line of vision, and he could only see wood. He hurt, he had hit something...

_"What the **hell**?" _Natsu then realized, he hadn't hit something, he had hit _someone._ Moving up quickly he sat down across from what he had landed on and blinked. Lucy? But she looked so...different. As soon as she laid eyes on him a smirk cross her face. "Natsu. Should have guessed." She hissed and chuckled. "For that I'm going to try my new-"

"Naaaatttsssssuuuuuu...get me out of here!" A voice cried and Natsu blinked, looking around quickly before he spotted Happy stuck in a helmet. He chuckled and moved over to the cat.

"Easy now Happy." He told his partner as he tried to remove the helmet. He was aware of Lucy watching him curiously. Then, her arms were under his and she pushed her knee into his back.

"What did you do with the real Natsu!" She screeched and he winced, this actually really hurt. When did she get this strong? And what the hell was she talking about?

"Lucy, cut it out." Natsu responded. "It's _me _Natsu!" He snapped at her and looked back, eyes looking into hers. She frowned some before moving back and looking him over.

"Then why are _you _helping an Exceed?" Lucy asked and Natsu tilted his head in confusion before her eyes widened and her hands were on his shoulders. "Natsu what happened? Did the Royal Army get a hold of you?" She asked. "Did they do something?"

"N-no. W-what are you talking about Lucy?" Natsu blinked. He was so confused...

"Looks like they did." Gray's voice. Natsu winced, his heart tugging in his chest as he laid eyes on the male. Something was wrong. Gray looked...different. Damn, how many clothes was he wearing? He looked...different. Oh wow... He was actually _wearing _more than his boxers for once! A mirical! He blinked as he was picked up by him and over the shoulder. "What should we do about the Exceed?"

"I don't know, cage him or something?" Lucy stood up and blinked. "I wonder what happened exactly don't you? How did they catch Natsu of all people?"

Natsu frowned a bit now and thought this over, trying to think of something that could help him out in this situation. Something...wasn't right. Really, what was wrong here besides Gray was clothed, Lucy was being a brave soul and actually arguing with him, both dressed weird, and calling Happy this...Exceed.

Happy frowned. "I don't know what an Exceed is!" He replied and crossed his small arms. "I don't even know what is wrong with you two, Lucy! Gray! It's _me and Natsu! _Happy is my name! Why don't you remember us!" Clearly, his hit to the head made him forget everything that he was told by Mystogan or something like that.

"What? Are you trying to brainwash us?" Lucy growled. Natsu moved in front of her then, kicking Gray in the stomach.

"No one hurts Happy! I don't know what you are talking about but Happy is part of the guild as well you know! He has been since he hatched!" Natsu growled. "Is this some damn way to try and keep me from Sting?" He asked and the two looked utterly confused.

"Natsu...Sting died...ten years ago. Remember?"

* * *

Natsu's world spun around as he tried to understand those words. Ten years. Sting died. Ten years ago. _Sting died. _Sting was fuckin dead. How? He was there just moments ago...! With Natsu. He was there. Where...he was dead now? No. No. He wasn't dead. He couldn't be dead! What...what was going on here? Why was his world so messed up at the moment?

"Sting. Isn't...dead...he was here moments ago..." He finally whispered and clenched his fists. "He _can't _be dead. Sting can't be dead!" He growled out then and looked at them in anger. "Sting just can't be dead!" He pushed past them and stormed outside. He took a long shaky breath and then punched the nearest thing, a tree. "He was here..." He whispered and fell against the tree, shaking.

Arms wrapped around him, and he felt the warm comfort from someone before there were lips on his own. Gray's lips. He kissed back willingly, wanting to lose himself in the bliss of the kiss. He wanted to forget. How could Sting be dead?

He didn't even notice as he was picked up during the kiss, took somewhere where he fell back onto a bed. He didn't know how, or care as he and Gray were both undressed and he found the male on top of him. "Natsu...don't you remember this is why we don't talk about him? Because you get like this...don't worry I can make you feel really good to forget him..." He murmured and ran his tongue down Natsu's chest.

At the moment, Natsu was too out of it to notice that this Gray wasn't acting right at all. His heart and head hurt as his body ached with memory. He gripped at the other male and moaned some as the other took a nipple into his mouth. Moaning again as there was suddenly a finger inside of him. Dang it, he was still sensitive from...Sting. He hissed then softly as his body burned again, and burned badly. He didn't care, he just wanted Gray in him right then and there. He kissed him roughly and groaned.

"Please Gray..." He whispered. He wasn't himself, he didn't care. He wanted the burning of desire to go away. "In. Me. Now."

Gray smirked at him and in a flash Natsu arched his back with a cry as suddenly he was thrusted into. It felt good, so good. He felt a heat pulsing through him, and he moaned as the other thrust into him deeply. He barley thought about it at the moment, but there was a different feeling to this than normal. There was no coolness in the other males body. What was going on here?

"Natsu...so tight...ah...I can't remember when you felt this good.." Gray groaned and nipped at his ear. "Ah..." He shuddered and thrust in harder, harder and faster. He could feel Natsu's body tightening around him and it felt so good. He could tell Natsu was losing himself in the pleasure. "Ahn..." He bit harder before moving his mouth down and started to leave his mark on Natsu's neck, barley noticing the scar on his neck. _Where did he get that? It looks old... _He soon forgot it though as he heard a loud cry from Natsu. Bingo. He had hit the perfect spot inside of him. He rammed in there again, the walls once again tightening around him. "Ah...Natsu."

"_G-gray..." _That moan was so sweet, and Gray almost felt himself go over the edge from it. Natsu's body was warm as anything, and it made it only better. He groaned and then thrust in harder, finally feeling Natsu cum and his loud cry was music to his ears. He thrust in harder for a few times and then came inside of him. Burning sensations ran in through him and he slowly pulled out. Slowly, he kissed him deeply.

Then there was the door slamming back and Lucy stepping in. She gazed at them for a good few moments before she slammed the door as she ran out. Yeah, they were going to pay for that later as he heard her yell outside about this and that. Oh well, for now he was happy as anything. He held Natsu in his arms and nuzzled his neck.

"Hey Natsu...where did you get this scar?" Gray murmured and Natsu blinked.

"Hmn? You don't remember?" Natsu murmured. "I was a kid remember?" He sighed contently and leaned on Gray.

"Ah...Gray..." He wondered for a moment. Was being with Gray or Sting better? But...Sting was gone. He closed his eyes and sighed softly. Had he dreamed it all or what? It felt to real, and his body actually still hurt from the wounds he had gotten. Wait, his wounds. He glanced down his chest to see the deep scars covering his body. Frowning some he snuggled into Gray. "Don't let me go."

Why didn't he remember that he was in another world? He didn't even know that. The thought was pushed from his mind all together as he laid into Gray, letting him hold him.

* * *

_"Damn it." _Sting growled to himself as he stalked about. Where the hell was he? Where the hell were _they _actually. That was a damn good question right about then. Him and Gray ended up in the middle of a dessert somehow and now both of them were good and lost, _together._ That made it much worse. What worried him the most was where Natsu was. He was right between them then there was nothing. He looked down and bit his lip. Did he get hurt or something? That was what worried him the most.

"...Natsu..." Gray mumbled and Sting looked back at him, and sighed.

"I wonder where he is as well..." He whispered and closed his eyes. Where in the world could Natsu be? Was he safe...?

* * *

_Remember what happened before you fall into this trap._

* * *

_Remember the pain, the happiness, the sadness, remember everything and everyone._


	7. Lisanna, Wendy, And Wait You're Dead!

**_To Join Sabertooth_**

**A/n:** Alright, next chapter in the Edolas arc is finally finished...sorry for the LOOOOONNNNGGGG wait... You can thank the recent animation of Sting for this chapter ^^. |D I got the clips and now I have a Sting/Natsu video...I am very proud of myself, and for that I managed to get this done :D

I hope you enjoy. ALSO! I am planning on Christmas Special chapter for this, and I'm taking ideas on it...

Sorry for how short it is as well...but...I couldn't resist to leave it where I did for this chapter~

**Arc (Real and Made up arcs for this): Edolas Arc **

**Summary:**Natsu goes out on a mission alone with no one else, not even Happy… Turns out the mission is more dangerous than he thought. Being /saved/ by Sting wasn't on his list either, nor was ending up at the Sabertooth guild and unable to leave. They wanted this, so that he would leave Fairy Tail...and join them. He has to get out... But then, something happens that changes the whole game as he is under Sting's care... S/N.

**Pairings:**

Sting/Natsu, Gray/Natsu, (Past/Later) Natsu/Lisanna, Gray/Lucy, Gajeel/Levy. Might add more upon request.

* * *

**_Chapter 7:_**

**_Lisanna, Wendy, and...wait...You're Dead!_**

* * *

"Finally the two lovebirds are awake." Lucy huffed as Natsu and Gray walked into the room she was in. She was sitting oddly on the ground, starring at Happy. "He honestly doesn't know anything, he doesn't know about this world. Some place called Earthland..." She frowned and looked at Natsu. "I think they may have sent you there and you gained fake memories, but his memories appear to be real. It's confusing but true."

Natsu blinked and shrugged, leaning on Gray. "Don't know, and honestly I don't really care either." He snorted a little and Gray smiled, running a hand through his lovers hair and smiling.

"Well, if it's all fake then no worries~" He said happily and smiled still. "After all Natsu is back, everything is set right, and nothing is wrooong~" He was very happy. Natsu smiled lightly at this and snuggled a little into the other.

"Lucy-san!" The voice made Natsu still along with Happy, both of there hearts pounding in there chests at the moment. Swinging around, and looking over at a girl that was running over to them. His heart contracted in his chest and he put a hand over his mouth.

_No._

"...No...no...way...L-Lisanna?"

* * *

She stood frozen, her eyes looking into his, and he was shaking. Happy was staring at her as well, jaw agape. "N-no way..." Lisanna stared at them, shaking a little. "N...no...is...is that...Natsu?" She ran over, looking him over in shock. "Oh my god. Natsu..." She whispered, still in shock.

"Lisanna, what's wrong? You know Natsu..." Lucy frowned and Lisanna then looked at her, almost scared.

"Are you insane Lucy? This isn't the Natsu from here! He's from Earthland! Another world Lucy!"

Natsu stared, shocked still. "...Lisanna..." He whispered, his mind was hurting so much, memories here and there slamming into his mind over and over again. "No...you died...you died..." His voice broke. "Mira said...oh...oh god...you..." He fell to his knees, Gray not even able to keep him standing any longer. He was in shock.

"Another...then the memories are real?" Lucy gaped, staring at Lisanna. "A-are you sure? I mean he has an ex-"

"An exceed that I helped raise with him! Happy isn't a bad one! He doesn't even know WHAT he is in the first place!" She exclaimed. "I...I...I'm FROM Earthland! When I died there or something I ended up here alive! I don't know what happened alright? But I do know one thing! This is not our Natsu! Our Natsu is out there somewhere else-" She trailed off as she noticed the look in Natsu's eyes. "Oh...Natsu..." She hugged him tightly then, rubbing his back. He was still in shock of this all. "It's alright...I know it hurts...shh...I know...I know..." She was calm, calmer than she knew she should have been with everything that had happened.

"..." Lucy and Gray looked at one another. Alright then, what was going on here? What had happened to there Natsu if this one had remembered that he belonged here...what had happened? Lucy finally decided to speak up. "If he's from Earthland then what's going on here? He has memories from here as well Lisanna."

"It's like what happened to me. After a bit I just knew what myself from this world knew. So...well...yeah...it's possible that being here just made the memories sink in. The only problem would be that I don't know how to get him back or...well...how many people from the guild there could be h-"

"Let me goooo!" A voice cried and Natsu's eyes snapped open. He pushed Lisanna out of the way and ran.

"Wendy!" He cried as he ran. Happy blinked, escaping after Natsu, worried as well.

"N-no! Don't hurt Carla! We're not the enemy please!"

"Wendy?" Lucy whispered before following Gray and the shocked Lisanna out of the room. Was this another person from this...Earthland? But Wendy...

* * *

"Let her go." Natsu hissed, throwing the person that was about to hurt Wendy. He stood in front of the scared girl, who instantly clung onto him.

"Natsu-san." She whimpered, holding onto him tightly and whimpering softly.

The person he had thrown, the name escaping him, narrowed his eyes. "What the hell was that for Natsu-san? This girl brought an exceed with her and on top of that she claims that she is Wendy!" He snapped and Natsu only hissed even louder at him then.

"Wendy is WENDY, and for your information Carla is her best friend!" Natsu hissed, pulling the girl close to him. "And a kid!"

"Natsu did you hit your-" The Mira here began but Lisanna cut her off, standing in front of Natsu and Wendy with her arms open.

"Natsu is fine Mira-san...and that girl is named Wendy. I...I'll explain right now everything that you need to know...starting with...the fact that this Natsu, Wendy, and I...are from a place known as Earthland."

* * *

_With Edolas Natsu:_

Natsu groaned softly as he walked down the street, looking for any place he could get food cheaply. He was so hungry, not even able to see right as he walked down the street. He had been working on this "mission" as Lucy had told him for about a year now. He hadn't been able to even go back home, and by now he was broke, no, more than broke. He had the clothes on his back and that was about it. There was little money for this food to say the least, and he knew he was screwed tomorrow.

"Damn it." He grumbled as he tripped and slammed into someone. "Sorry, I'm a little dizzy." He struggled up only to be slammed back down onto the ground.

"Shut the hell up you little brat!" The person kicked him in the gut, and he coughed, wincing. "Watch were you are going!" He was kicked again and again, the smell of alcohol stinging Natsu's face as he was picked up and slammed into a wall. "Maybe I should teach you a lesson..." He smirked and Natsu filled with dread.

"No..." Natsu whispered as he was pushed back against the wall even harder. "L-let me go!" He shouted, and just as he felt he was in big trouble, the man as thrown a good 100 feet down the alley.

"He told you to let him go, so you should have listened." A voice hissed as Natsu felt himself picked up as the man got up and ran away quickly, scared out of his mind almost. Natsu looked up at the face, shaking slowly.

"...Wha...I...I...I..." His voice broke and he had to take a little time to get everything to settle in his tired mind. "It...can't...be...your...dead..." His eyes closed as he slowly fell asleep in the others arms, feeling almost exhausted. "Sting...you...'re...dead..."


	8. Not From Our World

**_To Join Sabertooth_**

**A/n: **Alright the next chapter is now done~

The next chapter for this story is probably going to be one of my few faves from this story that I absolutely enjoy writing. That or the one after that...we'll see when I get to the part I want to get too...but you'll get some answers for it at the end of this chapter...

**Arc (Real and Made up arcs for this): Edolas Arc**

**Summary:**Natsu goes out on a mission alone with no one else, not even Happy… Turns out the mission is more dangerous than he thought. Being /saved/ by Sting wasn't on his list either, nor was ending up at the Sabertooth guild and unable to leave. They wanted this, so that he would leave Fairy Tail...and join them. He has to get out... But then, something happens that changes the whole game as he is under Sting's care... S/N.

**Pairings:**

Sting/Natsu, Gray/Natsu, (Past/Later) Natsu/Lisanna, Gray/Lucy, Gajeel/Levy. Might add more upon request.

* * *

**_Chapter 8:_**

**_Not From Our World_**

* * *

"Sting where the hell were you?" A voice snapped as Sting opened the door, walking inside the apartment.

"Out idiot." Sting responded, rolling his eyes at Gray as he sighed. "You might want to shut up as well and come and see who I found." Sting muttered and laid the pink haired boy down on the couch, taking in everything about him. He knew for one this was not the Natsu he was hoping to find, but he got that. He understood that in this world they had different lives and things like that. They had met the Gajeel here, and well, that was clue enough. Not to mention this world was named "Edolas", and Sting knew this was not there world... It couldn't be. Even worse when you knew nothing about this place.

Gray sighed, walking into the room, and of course mising his shirt like normal. "Who did you-...Natsu? How-"

"The one from this world." Sting responded, moving to take care of the injuries the smaller one happened to have on his body. "And he's worn out, physically and mentally." He added as he removed the goggles on the boys head. "I'll take care of his injuries, you should make something to eat. I think he passed out due to hunger..."

"Fine..." Gray grumbled and rolled his eyes at how Sting was acting like he was the boss around here. Yeah right. Gray didn't, and wasn't about to let him have charge of him.

Sting didn't look up from what he was doing, pretty much ignoring the fact that Gray didn't like being bossed around by him. He could care less about that to say the least. He was just worried about Natsu, both this worlds' and his own. Yes, his, that sounded about right now that he thought about it. Natsu was his, and no one else was allowed to have him either. With that thought, he became a little worried. Could someone have got to his Natsu already? Could someone have tried to take him away from him or something like that? The possibility was there, and that only made Sting want to find his Natsu even more so than before. No, he would find him, and he would save him as well.

* * *

Natsu woke with a groan, trying to not show how much pain he was really in. His body ached from both hunger as well as stinging wounds from the mission he had been on. The only thing that he realized at the moment was that he smelt food, and he was not back in his hotel room right now. What happened? Oh...right... He ran into that man who in turn got very angry then...Sting showed up and saved him... But why did Sting save him? Sting was dead wasn't he? Yes, Natsu had watched him die, he was supposed to be dead...but why wasn't he then?

What was going on here?

"You awake?" Natsu jumped a little and looked around for the voice, trying to see where it had come from. He swung around finally to see Sting standing there with a bowl in one hand and a cup of water in his other hand. He chuckled and walked over to Natsu. "Sorry to scare you, I really didn't mean to you know?"

"How are you here?" A small whimper came from the boy as he backed down a little. He wasn't that fearless, in fact he was more so scared of everything and everyone that he went near most of the time.

Sting stared at him for a moment before he sighed softly. "If you think I'm your Sting, I'm sorry but you are wrong there Natsu. My name is Sting, and well, I am kind of him, but from another world if you believe me. A world where Fairy Tail still exists as a strong guild and where I am under the Sabertooth guild."

"...Are you insane?"

"Nope, he's not." That voice Natsu defiantly recognized, and he swung around to look at the person he knew was there.

"G-gray?" He stammered, staring at him in shock. Wait...was this his Gray or...another one maybe? Yeah...that seemed...logical didn't it? No, no it did not.

"Gray yeah, not from this world either. I can say that for sure because well, our Natsu doesn't just get scared like that, more so, he tries to destroy everything in his path when he is upset and angry."

Natsu's jaw dropped and he stared at the other like he was insane once again. "...yeah-yeah right." He finally stuttered, "You two are insane aren't you?" He asked.

The two looked at one another before they both laughed. "No, no we are not insane!" Gray said with a small smile. "We are actually quite serious actually. I can't really explain it you know, but well...it is true. I can say that for a fact for the reason that we know people from our world that are very different in this one. Such as Gajeel... How did he go from a Dragon Slayer to a reporter in our world to this one is beyond me." He laughed.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at that, then rolling his eyes as well. "I don't know, and this still sounds stupid." He said and snorted.

Sting sighed. "Well, you said I was dead in this world, so how else would this explain me being here?" He questioned then and Natsu paused to think about that for a good moment. He looked at Sting, then at Gray, before he frowned.

"I...I guess that does make a good point." He admitted then and looked down slowly. For a second he wished that this was the Sting that he had watched die...back from death and safe. "I'm sorry..." His voice broke and both of them looked at one another before Sting sighed, handing the boy the soup. "Here ya go. Drink this and the we can worry about everything else alright?"

Natsu blinked before slowly nodding, looking down once again. He took the soup and silently began to eat.

* * *

Back to Earthland Natsu:

It hadn't been easy to explain the whole thing about Earthland and Edolas, but somehow it was managed. Lisanna had explained it all to everyone. She had been worried on how they all were going to understand it, and take it...but nothing went wrong. Everyone sat and listened while Natsu took care of Wendy, trying to get the small girl to calm down.

Finally, Lucy spoke. "Then, you two come from Earthland, and there are probably others if...that girl, Wendy, also ended up here..." She frowned before sighing. "Alright listen, for right now you guys are part of our guild, we will be focusing on getting you home, but it's not going to be easy. You're going to have to listen to us and be the ones from our world."

Natsu didn't respond as Lisanna said yes. His mind was elsewhere, but he had a good reason for that at the moment. Wendy looked up at him, worried, knowing what was wrong. Quickly, the fire dragon slayer let go of her and ran out of the guild quickly, body burning. He leaned on a tree once outside and caught his breath. His body was aching, and he cursed softly. He knew what was happened, yeah, he did. There was no other way for him to get this fixed either.

He realized that.

He fell to his knees, letting out a small needy sound. "G-god damn it...why did this have to happen during...during mating season..." He cursed and moaned lightly again. "D-dang it...I need..." He closed his eyes before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Natsu?"

"Y-yeah G-gray?" Natsu stuttered, body burning even more form the touch.

"Do you need help? You look sick-"

"I...I...t-this just happened at a bad time." Natsu responded before the other picked him up.

"Are you sure?" He murmured and Natsu shuddered softly.

"Y-yeah." Gray knew that he was lying.

* * *

With Sting:

Sting's body was not agreeing with him, but he wasn't really shocked about that either. He knew why it was like this, and for that it was bad that they _did_ have Natsu with them, even if he wasn't actually there Natsu. He smirked and walked over with a smirk. Natsu looked at him, confused for a good moment. "S-sting?" He questioned and Sting just smiled down at him before leaning in...


End file.
